What's My Name?
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: Runner Up in the Public Places category of the Romione Quickiefest on Tumblr. The first thing he noticed about her were her legs. Those creamy limbs that screamed "touch me" that were peeking out of her tight black dress. Rated M for language and smut RW/HG READ AND REVIEW!


Do not own the characters. Just the smut. J. owns the characters, the world, and my life.

* * *

 **What's My Name?**

The first thing he noticed about her were her legs. Those creamy limbs that screamed "touch me" that were peeking out of her tight black dress.

She sat at the bar, sipping on what appeared to be a cosmopolitan. The way she brought the drink to her puckered pink lips made him feel pleasantly uneasy.

She felt eyes on her and looked over in her admirer's direction. The man was tall, muscular, a fine specimen with hair like flames. She wondered if holding his hair in her hand would burn.

She didn't take her eyes off of him as he made his way towards her. She held her glass coyly, eyeing him up and down the closer he got.

"Do you mind?" he asked, pointing to the barstool beside her, his baritone voice sending a delightful tingle to her treasure.

"Not if you get me another drink." she said, winking at him.

"Bartender, another if you would." he said. "A shot of firewhiskey for myself please."

"So what brings you here?" she asked as her drink arrived.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I don't think I've ever seen you here before." he said, his erection making his pants tighter as it begged and pleaded to come out.

"That's because you haven't." she said, running her finger around the rim of her glass. "I'm here enjoying the sights.

"I'm enjoying the sights as well." he said, eyes scanning her body unapologetically.

She felt her body temperature rise as she watched his cerulean eyes land on her legs. Images of him buried in between them began to fill her mind, exciting her.

"And have you liked what you have seen?"

"So far." he said, downing his shot, not taking his eyes off of her.

She forced herself not to start breathing heavy. His scent, his voice, his very presence was intoxicating.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"What's in a name?" she answered.

"So you're not going to tell me what your name is?" he asked, slyly.

"Why do you need to know my name?"

He leaned close to her ear. "So I can know what to call you while I fuck your brains out." he whispered seductively in her ear, making her pussy jump with delight.

He knew he had her. He could tell by her body language that his words excited her. She was probably dripping from the anticipation.

"Follow me." he said, taking the drink out of her delicate hand and helping her off the barstool.

The bar was inside of a hotel. He had planned on getting them a room as he guided her towards the front desk.

She had another idea in mind.

"You follow me." she said, pulling him towards the women's bathroom.

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More than sure." she said.

She pulled him into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. She immediately crashed her lips onto his, tongue plunging in his mouth, the taste of firewhiskey further encouraging her to give in to her primal urge.

He picked her up and slammed her against the wall. Her legs latched around his waist as he furiously bit at her neck.

She clawed at his scalp, grasping his hair as he left marks on her exposed chest.

"Are you gonna tell me your name?" he asked breathlessly as he hiked up her dress.

"No." she said, her sepia eyes shining brighter from the light in the room.

He gave her a sexy smirk as he took out her wand that was holding her hair in a bun. Her thick, brown mane seemed to explode in all directions, making her look as if she were from the wild.

She reached for his belt, unbuckling it and popping the button of his slacks at the same time. She thrusted her hand into them, grabbing his hardness as if it were her lifeline. He hissed as he hand went back and forth over him, eyes focused on his.

"Enough of this, you're going to tell me your name." he said, snatching her hand out and turning her around, bending her over until her hands were grasping the sink in front of her.

They could hear people moving and chatting just outside the door. The thought of someone walking in, catching them in such a compromising position, made him lust for her even more.

He yanked down her red lace knickers and didn't even give her a warning as he slammed his dick into her awaiting hole.

She cried out as the pain and pleasure became one. He twisted her hair around his hand, pulling on it as he rammed inside of her over and over as if he was the conductor, and her hair was the reigns.

"Tell me your name." he said as he slapped her ass, his handprint left red and glowing on her cheek.

"Make me!" she growled as he pounded into her, harder and harder.

"Fuck that. I want you to say my name." he said as he pulled out of her and picked her up, once again slamming her into the wall. He drove his pulsing dick hard into her once again, biting her shoulder as her tight walls constricted around it.

"Deeper!" she begged loudly, knowing full well her screams had to have been heard.

He thrusted as deep into her ocean as he could, trying his best not to end it until she uttered the word he was looking for.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time." he growled as he felt her walls preparing to climax. "What's. My. Name?"

"Ron! Oh god, Ron!" she yelled as he rammed into her one last time, spilling his seed inside of her as her walls pulsed around his member.

They panted as they looked at each other, laughing softly as Ron slipped out of her and put her feet back on the ground.

"You play a dangerous game, Hermione." said Ron, as he tried to gain his composure.

Hermione smiled, wiping the sweat off of Ron's forehead with a paper towel. "I told you this would be fun." she said.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" he asked as he fixed his shirt and pants.

"Just like we got in, silly. We walk, of course." said Hermione, fixing her dress, but not caring about her hair.

"Merlin, you're going to be the death of me."

"You should have thought of that before you married me." said Hermione, wiggling her ring finger. "Now let's go."

They opened the door and sure enough, they were met with quite a few stares.

They looked at each other and grinned.

"See you at home, love." said Ron. Hermione gave him a small wave and watched him walk out of the hotel.

Hermione looked at the tiny crowd of prying eyes.

"As you were." she demanded, and walked back to the bar for a much needed glass of water.


End file.
